Winter Wonderland: 3
by Em43
Summary: Ulrich and Yumi are getting married but things keep on happening that is making their lives just a bit more complicated. Last installment in the Winter Wonderland series. Plz review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people I really didn't know what to do for the first chapter of, Winter Wonderland****:3**** but I really** **hope you like it and please review.**

Yumi looked down at her gigantic white dress; she still couldn't believe that today was her wedding day.

Aelita walked across the room with a burgundy dress on, Yumi always loved that color so she had chosen if for her bride's maid's dresses.

"Well hey there bride to be, how are your nerves?" Aelita said in a very excited voice.

Yumi smiled, "Not good at all."

"Well just think of it this way in half an hour you and Ulrich will officially started your lives together!" Aelita said as she hugged her friend.

"Oh Aelita, where would I be without my maid of honor?" Yumi said as she sat in a chair that was behind her.

Aelita gave her another hug and walked off to talk to the other bride's maids. Yumi looked down at her hands, they were shaking and sweaty.

"Come on Yumi don't let your nerves get the better of you." Yumi whispered to herself.

Yumi looked decided to look around the church so she could take her mind off of her nerves.

The church that Ulrich had booked was beautiful, the back of the church where Yumi and the bride's maid's where supposed to be waiting was made out of beautiful oak wood and when the sun's light came through the wonderful stained glass windows it made the floor light up with a flood of golden light.

Yumi walked into the main part of the church where Ulrich and she were to be wed. The pews were decorated at the end facing the aisle with white and burgundy flowers and the preacher's stand had little flowers and white doves entwined around them. Yumi breathed in deeply and smelled a slight scent of lavender; Ulrich knew that was her favorite scent of anything.

Once Yumi had gotten all her nerves back to normal she decided to go back to her bride's maids.

When Yumi reached the back of the church she looked at the clock that was hung above the doorway and noticed that there was only ten more minutes until she was to be wed.

Yumi walked over to her group of bride's maid's. The people she had chosen were only the people that she had gone to school with.

"Hey guys." Yumi said as she started to put on the finishing touches to her dress.

"Hey Mrs. Stern!" three voices said in unison.

Aelita helped Yumi with setting up her veil while Samantha finished putting together Yumi's bouquet. Milly stepped in front of Yumi and snapped a picture her. "It's for the paper, Tamiya and I have a special section for weddings." Milly explained as she put her camera back on the table. Yumi had almost forgotten that the minute Milly and Tamiya had graduated they started a newspaper, now they were getting a "big scoop" everyday.

After Yumi and the bride's maids where ready to go they soon trailed off to conversations about future hopes and dreams. Suddenly the church bells started to ring; Aelita looked towards Yumi and smiled, "its show time."

Aelita, Samantha, Milly, Yumi, and Milly's little sister who was the flower girl briskly walked over to the doors to the main room of the church.

Yumi closed her eyes; her nerves were taking over again. She opened her eyes and turned towards Aelita, "I wish I could have at least seen Ulrich before today."

Aelita laughed, "But you know that old superstition, if you see your husband to be twenty-four hours before the beginning of the wedding your marriage will be horrible."

Yumi gave Aelita a weak smile, "Thanks for the encouragement Aelita."

Aelita smiled and rubbed the back of her head, "Just reminding you."

Suddenly the organ music began telling everyone the wedding was beginning.

Aelita stepped out of doorway and slowly walked down the aisle the way she had been practicing for the past few weeks, it had drove Jeremy crazy since he had to walk with her for he was one of Ulrich's best men.

Soon only Yumi, her father, and Milly's little sister where left at the doorway.

Soon Milly's little sister was at the end of the aisle throwing out the last of her flower petals.

Before she knew, Yumi was half way down the aisle; she looked straight at Ulrich, his nice pressed black suit and chocolate brown hair looked handsome on him. Ulrich smiled from ear to ear, she looked beautiful to him.

Yumi walked up onto the steps and met Ulrich. They looked in each other's eyes and turned towards the preacher. The preacher immediately went into a very long speech of which neither Yumi or Ulrich were paying much attention to.

Soon Ulrich's little cousin was traveling down the aisle with the rings on a small cushion.

Yumi took the first one in his hand and held Ulrich's hand up and repeated what the preacher said, "Do you Ulrich Stern, take me Yumi Ishiyama as your lawfully wedded wife?" Yumi said as she slid the plain golden ring onto Ulrich ring finger. Ulrich looked up into Yumi's eyes, "I do."

Ulrich in turn picked the second ring off of the cushion and held up Yumi's hand. "And do you Yumi Ishiyama; take me Ulrich Stern as your lawfully wedded husband?" Ulrich said as he slid the golden ring onto Yumi's ring finger.

Yumi looked up into Ulrich's eyes, her own welling up with tears, "I.."

Before Yumi could finish her sentence suddenly police officers burst into the room and shouted across the room, "Ulrich Stern you are under arrest for the murder of Mrs. Elizabeth Stern, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do can and will be held against you in the court of law."

Suddenly the quiet room filled with shouting men and screaming women.

Police fought through the crowd of people until they reached Ulrich.

Ulrich tightened his grip on Yumi's hand.

Suddenly Yumi realized what was happening and hugged Ulrich tightly, "No leave him alone!" she shouted as the police officers started to pull her off of Ulrich.

Ulrich bent down and kissed Yumi and gave her a smile, "It's ok Yumi I'll be ok as long as you testify against them and tell them that I'm innocent. I love you Yumi." Ulrich said as the police officers started to walk with Ulrich out of the church.

"Ulrich no!" Yumi shouted as she started to sink to the floor, tears started to openly fall from her eyes.

Aelita rushed over and hugged Yumi, "It's ok Yumi, he's going to be ok he's just as surprised about this as you are." Aelita grabbed Yumi's chin to make Yumi look straight at her, "He's going to be ok."

Yumi started to cry even harder.

Jeremy and Odd started to follow the police out of the church, where ever Ulrich was going, they were too they didn't know what the police were talking about but they knew there friend was innocent.

Outside in the police car Ulrich hung his head, it had been at least three months since Sissi's death, why did they have to chose today to confront him about this, just when Yumi was about to say I do?

A single tear flowed down Ulrich's check as the car started up and drove off.

**Ok ****ok**** don't hate me ok? Plz review I think that you all will love this one. I just let the story flow but if you want to flame me go ahead.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peoples, sorry that I didn't update for **_**FOREVER!**_**, I couldn't get to my computer for about ****two weeks**** so yea, but I've been brainstormin so this should be good. Plz review…thanks bunches!**

Yumi looked up at her reflection in the mirror, he eyes were red and puffy from crying. She had tried to go to the police station and see Ulrich but the police wouldn't let her, they said he was in isolation and couldn't be reached by any outside source.

Jeremy and Odd had gotten more luck though; when Ulrich was taken to jail they were able to get in before they got Ulrich's side of the whole story. They told Yumi that he wanted them to tell her just to stay calm and when she was called in for an investigation to tell the officers everything and not to worry about him. They also told her that he said that he would move heaven and Earth just to be with her and this was only a minor setback until they were together again, also he loved her.

Yumi looked at her reflection in the mirror that was across the room from her again, her mascara had run and her fair raven black hair was in tangles from when she had ran from the church to her limo, trying to get to Ulrich.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door of the room; Yumi had almost forgotten that Aelita had offered Yumi the chance to stay at her apartment while everything was settling down.

Slowly Aelita's pink blur of hair started to poke itself around the corner of the door, "Hey there sunshine." She said meekly as she placed a tray on the bed since Yumi was occupying the floor.

Yumi looked up into Aelita's warm caring face, she so wanted to tell Aelita to get lost but that was just the headache in Yumi's head talking, finally she just smiled weakly up at Aelita and took the warm cup of hot chocolate off the tray.

Aelita who had changed into warmer clothing since her bride's maid dress wasn't exactly her idea of a cozy outfit slid down the side of the bed to plop down right next to Yumi.

"Yumi come on it's time to get that dress off, you must be freezing and uncomfortable, I mean you just started walking in the rain refusing a coat." Aelita said softly trying to coax Yumi to have a change of mood.

Yumi looked Aelita straight in Aelita's eyes, "It's the only thing that feels like him right now Aelita."

Aelita chuckled and started to try and smooth down Yumi's hair, "I know it may seem that way but just look at the bright side you'll be able to see him in about a day or two then you guys can redo the whole wedding and this time we'll bare the doors shut!"

Yumi looked down at her hands in her lap and thought about this for a little bit, finally she looked up at Aelita with dry eyes, "If I do can I go home and get a couple things?"

Aelita smiled, if she let Yumi go home and get some stuff it would be terrible since Yumi was practically predictable so she would probably go and get stuff like Ulrich's old shirt for the day before or something that he touched before they left for the wedding.

"Fine but clothes only no funny stuff missy." Aelita said as she started to pick up the tray and walk out of the room.

Yumi laughed, "Fine whatever you say _mom_." Yumi said as she herself started to get up for the first in about an hour.

Yumi followed Aelita out the door into a narrow hallway that led to Aelita's living room. Yumi wasn't surprised to find Jeremy and Odd sitting on the couch playing halo on Xbox 360.

Aelita quickly stepped into the kitchen to put the tray in the sink and grab her keys so she could give Yumi a ride to her house in the other room she could hear Yumi cheering on Odd who was obviously winning.

Aelita pulled her maroon jacket off the back of a kitchen chair and stepped into the living room.

"After fifteen years I can still beat you at video games!" Odd shouted as she blasted Jeremy's last ship on the game they were playing.

Jeremy tossed him his controller to the floor and crossed his arms in a sour mood, "At least I can spell intellect."

Odd gave Jeremy a sly smile, "I can too, I-N-T-E-L-L-E-K-T, intellect."

Everyone in the room could barely keep in their laughter, Odd who didn't have a clue what they were laughing at joined in not liking being left out.

Once everybody could walk without falling over from laughter Aelita gave Yumi a long jacket from inside the closet near the door and the two girls stared to depart.

As Aelita shut the door behind her she gave Jeremy a peck on the check and looked sternly at the two boys, "If I come back and find this place trashed you both will be looking for elsewhere to sleep tonight."

Odd smiled his award winning smile, "Don't worry princess I'll make sure that party boy here won't do anything bad ok?"

Jeremy turned to Odd and started to scold him loudly but just rolled her eyes and shut the door behind her which didn't help much since she could still here Jeremy and Odd going at it from inside the hallway.

Yumi walked slowly until Aelita caught up with her even though she wasn't crying on the outside she was still crying inside.

Once the two friends got to Aelita's car they started to talk about differing subjects.

"Aelita, do you think that fate just doesn't want Ulrich and I together?"

Aelita bit her lip as she drove, she didn't like Yumi asking these depressing questions, "I think it's just an unfortunate series of events tied together somehow."

Yumi sighed and looked out the window, "Maybe."

The sky outside of the small car was dark and forbidding, the clouds were dark and it was raining as if the weather had predicted what was going to happen.

Soon the girls were at Yumi apartment building. Yumi turned towards Aelita and smiled, "I'll be out in just a sec ok?"

Aelita smiled as she pulled a magazine out of the glove department, "Yeah whatev but don't take too long."

Yumi gave Aelita a thumbs up as she shut the car door, "Don't worry I won't."

Aelita smiled as she turned towards her magazine, _this_ was going to take awhile.

**Ok srry guys it took me ****sooo**** long to write this haven't had internet access for over 2 weeks, then I had writers block, but anyways hope you liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Srry I haven't updated in like forever!!! Lets' just say that I have had a busy last few weeks and had no access to a computer so yea but just be happy you have this now…****lol**

Ulrich stood up from the hard metal bench he was sitting on.

In his mind Ulrich was going over the past few hours, it was like a sad book he had just finished reading, he wouldn't be able to erase the images from his mind for hours.

Flashes of people, officers, and Yumi raced through Ulrich head rapidly, try as he might he couldn't get rid of them.

To take his mind off of Yumi Ulrich decided to look around his small, one inmate cell. The wall was cold concrete and everything else in the cell was either metal or a cold starchy fabric.

Suddenly an image of Yumi crying as he was being dragged out of the church popped into Ulrich head. Before he knew it he punched the wall opposite where he was sitting on the metal bench, he wouldn't have known he had even punched anything hadn't it been the small line of blood streaming from his hand.

A single tear fell from Ulrich's cheek as he made his way towards the small, barred window occupied the back of his cell. Ulrich put his hands around two of the bars and looked up at the sky, "What did I do to deserve this?!?!?!" Ulrich shouted to the night sky as if it knew the answers. From inside the jail men's voice shouted at Ulrich to shut up and be quite. Ulrich turned to face the barred door to his cell, he rolled his eyes and laid on the small metal bed with the starchy faded green sheets. He had no idea what tomorrow would bring but he was ready, he was ready to see Yumi again. After all today was supposed to be their wedding night.

Yumi looked up at the dark winding staircase that led upstairs in her temporary apartment that was unusually large, this was the night that Ulrich and she were supposed to be in their new house, and they were supposed to be married.

Yumi shook her head as she started up the stairs, she couldn't think those thoughts or she would start to cry.

As Yumi reached the tops of the stairs she noticed a trail of rose petals leading to Ulrich's and her bedroom. Yumi bent down and picked up a petal, it was a deep blood red and was still soft which meant that someone had done this the minute that Ulrich and her had left that morning.

Yumi walked a small part of the way up to her bedroom and turned quickly to meet a closet. Yumi opened the closet quickly and grabbed a small red suitcase out. She didn't need anything big, just something to tide her over until Ulrich got out of jail.

Yumi turned back around and slowly followed the thin trail of rose petals. Yumi almost hit her head as she followed the trail of petals right into the bedroom door. Yumi's hands trembled as she slowly turned the knob on the door, she couldn't help but let her eyes watered as she thought of Ulrich and how he probably set all this up.

Yumi could hardly keep herself from practically falling over with shock when she opened the door to the bedroom. Inside someone had changed the sheets on the bed to deep red and light red hues, put up an incense block on the dresser, and had set music out near the stereo. Yumi walked over to the dresser as if in a trance and lightly traced her fingers over the dark mahogany wood of the dresser top.

So she wouldn't have a chance to cry Yumi quickly turned and opened the closet so she could grab some clothes out and quickly get back to Aelita who was still waiting for her outside in the car.

After ten minutes of deciding Yumi finally decided upon packing a couple of t-shirts and two pairs of pants.

Yumi turned and laid her small suitcase on the floor behind her and started to slowly slip off her wedding dress.

Yumi turned around after she had slipped off her dress and rummaged around in the hamper next to the dresser. Before long Yumi had one of Ulrich's shirts from the day before and slipped on a pair of shorts she hadn't seen in quite awhile.

As a last minute thought Yumi grabbed a pair of pajama pants and a large t-shirt of Ulrich's and shoved them into her suitcase.

Yumi slipped on a pair of shoes gave the room one last look over. Suddenly Yumi felt her breath catch in her throat and she quickly sat down on the bed so she wouldn't pass out.

After catching her breath Yumi looked to her right and saw the picture of Ulrich she had token of Ulrich when they were fourteen. Yumi slowly leaned over and stroked the picture with a single finger. Yumi turned back facing forward and slowly laid back on her back.

Suddenly Yumi felt a hard patch hit her head. Yumi reached up under head and pulled out an envelope that had her name written in small black letters, it was obviously Ulrich's handwriting.

Yumi could feel tears gather in her eyes as she slowly opened the envelope with trembling hands. Soon she had the letter inside open and was quickly reading the first sentence.

Yumi,

I know tonight is our wedding night and we are supposed to be on our honeymoon but I've planned something special since you are special. While you're reading this I am probably in the bathroom taking off the horrible stiff tuxedo so when I get back I hope you know to expect something special to come with me. What I've planned is half secret and half of it I can tell you. I have planned for us to go somewhere special for tonight, somewhere you won't expect. So now go over and get a suitcase out of the hallway closet and pack whatever you care to bring, I have already packed so don't worry about me. Just remember Yumi tonight you are officially, Yumi Tashima Stern and no one can take that away from you. I love you with all my heart and if anything ever happens to me just know that I will never stop loving you.

Sincerely,

Ulrich

Yumi closed her eyes and let her pent up tears flow. She knew she would have to stop sooner or later but she decided she would cry now and get it over with.

After another half an hour Yumi was back in the car with Aelita. Aelita seeing that Yumi's eyes were red and puffy again didn't ask anything but simply started the car and drove off. The whole way back to Aelita's apartment Yumi kept rereading the note from Ulrich, holding it close to her heart whenever she took the time to look out the window at the dark gloomy world outside of the quite car.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I know the last chapter was probably good and bad but give me a break here, writers block is NOT fun…****lol**** but anyways I'm going into this chapter with nothing planned so anything can happen, I just hope what happens is good, but anyways I'm going to try and make the story a little more interesting, with flashbacks, cops, and a lot of fighting between a certain couple and for all of you Aelita/Jeremy shippers I think I might add a little bit and I mean a LITTLE bit of them in, I don't know but anyways I'****m talking ****a****lot**** again ****so on**** to the chapter!!! ****Lol**** I'm so weird…**

Yumi was silent the whole way back to Aelita's apartment and Aelita was getting a little worried. Yumi hadn't gone without talking for this long.

Finally Aelita couldn't stand the forbidding silence inside the car so she decided to ask Yumi about the letter she had brought out of the apartment.

"Hey Yumi?" Aelita said meekly.

Yumi was silent for a couple seconds then sighed out her answer, "Yeah?"

Aelita was glad that Yumi had at least heard her, "What's that paper you have that you won't let go of?"

Yumi looked down in her lap where the little envelope lie, she had opened and resealed it so many times in the last twenty minutes that the edges were bent and the paper was looking aged.

Yumi sighed, "Ulrich."

Aelita cocked her head to the side like a dog does when it's confused, "What do you mean by that?"

Yumi didn't answer.

Aelita sighed as she pulled into the parking lot to her apartment. She turned to face her friend who was slowly getting out of the car.

Aelita shot out her hand and caught Yumi's wrist just as she was stepping out the door. Yumi turned and tried to pull her arm away but was too weak from the emotional stress to resist against Aelita.

"Sit down Yumi, I want to talk to you." Aelita said as Yumi closed the car door and looked at Aelita.

"There's nothing_ to_talk about Aelita, Ulrich's gone until I can get him out of jail which will probably take at least a year considering the charges and the court's schedule."

Aelita put her hands in her lap and looked down at them as if she could find the answers to all of Yumi's problems written in her palms, and of course she didn't.

"Yumi you can't give up this easily on him, you know he's innocent, it will really only take a matter of days." Aelita said as she turned in her seat so she could see Yumi better.

Yumi looked up at Aelita directly in the eyes, for once Aelita noticed that the once loving eyes of Yumi's were now black milky orbs, "Aelita there's no use, I've already put a lot of thought into this and figured out all the numbers and legal documents, there is a snowballs chance in heck of Ulrich getting out of jail before a year is up." Yumi stated coldly as she turned back towards her window.

Aelita looked down at her hands again, knowing the pain that Yumi was in, the familiar pain of being alone in the world. She could remember it from even fifteen years ago. Suddenly Aelita thought of something that she thought would give Yumi hope again.

Yumi quickly turned around when she heard Aelita suck in a quick breath of air like she did every time she was excited.

"What?" Yumi asked knowing already she wouldn't like whatever Aelita was cooking up.

Aelita opened her car door and quickly slammed it behind it her as she started to run for her apartment building, answering as she ran, "Nothinng!"

Yumi rolled her eyes at Aelita as she started to climb out of the car, she knew that Aelita was just being nice but honestly, she didn't feel like being nice anymore. It seemed as if when Ulrich left, all the good qualities with him, along with her happiness.

Yumi held back tears as she made her way through the gray parking lot of Aelita's apartment building, not wanting to know the surprises or tomorrow anymore.

**Hey guys I kno really ****really****really**** late but I have not had any time lately, school is ****swanping**** me with projects and reports due left and right it's just a little chaotic but I had this little pouch of time to finish this so I thought I would be nice and at least do another chapter. I kno I kno it is very ****very**** short and is probably really depressing but next chapter it will start getting light and fluffy again so just wait. Thanks!!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, this is something I've been working on in my free time, just got enough time to write a little bit so I hope you like this, I mean really.**** Thanks!!!**

"If you can still access them, I think it will change Yumi's mind about Ulrich's predicament. I mean she walks around as if he's dead." Aelita said as she stood up to walk into the kitchen.

Jeremy look at her thoughtfully, "I don't know Aelita, I mean the Supercomputer has been off for about fifteen years. Plus I'm a little worried what might happen if we turn it back on." He said as he stood up to look outside a window.

It was now dark out and the moon shone brightly on the city along with hundreds of stars. The clouds from the previous storm were now receding; gently bowing past the moon.

Odd look up at Jeremy quizzing, "Why are you afraid, we destroyed ZANA. You said he was gone for good."

Aelita started talking before Jeremy could, "Well Odd he might be destroyed but he did leave digital DNA in the system which could reboot ZANA if turned on. The problem is we shut down the Supercomputer before we could fix this problem, so if turning on the Supercomputer triggers the program we're in another heap of trouble."

Odd looked at the television remote in his hands for a minute then looked up at Aelita with a confused look on.

"A: What? And B: If it helps Yumi we should do it anyways."

Aelita laughed as she stirred the pasta sauce she was making to go on top of her spaghetti, "Never mind Odd and we're going to do it no matter the risk."

Odd smiled at her and looked back to the television, satisfied.

Jeremy on the other hand wasn't. He turned to face Aelita with a stern look on his face.

" Aelita we can't risk it, Yumi will just have to live without.:

Aelita rolled her eyes as she reached into a cabinet and threw a small square item at Jeremy.

Jeremy swiftly caught the small item. After inspection, he smiled and looked up at Aelita, "The program that can crash ZANA's rebooting system. How'd you get this?"

Aelita smiled, "Made it bout' six years ago just in case." She answered as she pulled three plates out of the cabinet as well.

Yumi, who had gone to bed early, had told Aelita she wasn't hungry. Against her instincts, Aelita told Yumi it was ok and to just get her if she needed anything.

"Come and get it!" Aelita shouted over her shoulder.

Before she was even done talking Odd was behind her dancing around, plate in hand.

Aelita laughed, same old Odd.

"Come on ya scumbags, time to get up." a voice said behind Ulrich.

Ulrich had been up for hours so this alarm was useless. He sat up in his small metal bed and rubbed his eyes.

Ulrich looked to his left and saw guards pulling an inmate across the hall to his cell. Ulrich had noticed the day before that this prison was an all male prison and he resented the place for it. It wasn't that he wanted to cheat on Yumi but he knew that if there were female guards and he somehow came up with an escape plan he could over power the female guards and get out, but since there weren't there was no chance.

Since Ulrich was only here on suspicion, he didn't have to go outside to the prison yard and work. He was only let out of his cell to go to the showers and get lunch.

Suddenly Ulrich heard his cell door being opened and guards struggling with someone.

Ulrich looked over and saw a man with jet black hair being pushed into his cell. Since back was to Ulrich, Ulrich had no clue who it was.

The man was protesting with the guards. After a couple minutes later the door to the cell was closed.

The man stood staring at the guard across the hall. Ulrich stood up and walked over to his sink and brushed his teeth. His cell mate still hadn't turned around but Ulrich could have sworn the man looked familiar.

Ulrich finished cleaning up and laid back down on his bed. He reached up under his pillow and pulled out at small picture of Yumi.

Ulrich had hid it in the band to his boxers since the guards didn't check there without a metal detector and since the picture wasn't metal it wasn't confiscated along with his tux, watch, shoes, and his wedding ring. He had almost forgotten he had it on until they go to the prison.

Ulrich stared at the picture of Yumi longingly. He missed her perfect smiled, her warm loving eyes, her scent, even her bed head hair.

Ulrich quickly shoved the picture back under his pillow so he wouldn't cry. He had learned that weakness was what destroyed you in the life of prison.

Ulrich decided to look at his cell mate and wait for him to calm down. The man had a strong build and had jet black hair. He was shouting swear words at the guards across the hall and rattling the cell door.

Ulrich decided it would be a bad idea to try and talk to the guy.

Finally twenty minutes later, the strange man turned around.

Ulrich's breathe caught in his throat, the man was William!

**Surprising huh? Well I got a lot more written in this little notebook I have sitting next to me but I think I'll wait until next weekend, just to torture ya. ****Kk**** well**** plz review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey peoples, well the last chapter was good, I think ya will like this one too, ****cuz**** you kno I just had to give in and write this one too so you people are lucky. Well, enjoy.**

William's eyes had turned the size of dinner plates. He was frightened by the appearance of Ulrich.

Ulrich's surprise soon turned into strong hate, he could still remember three months ago when Yumi had caught William in her apartment. Yumi had been so scared and that only angered Ulrich further.

"What the heck are you doing here?" William said after a couple of minutes.

Ulrich only stared.

"Well?" he inquired further.

Ulrich finally found the words to talk, "On suspicion. I didn't create an actual crime."

William's eyes showed pure hate as he lunged for Ulrich.

Ulrich, who had readied himself in case of this happening, quickly turned to his right side and caught William in a headlock as soon as he hit the bed.

"Will you ever just give up?" Ulrich asked through gritted teeth.

William quickly untangled Ulrich's arms from around his neck and pinned Ulrich down on the concrete floor.

The guards across the hall shouted at William to stop but William couldn't even hear them, his anger had deafened him into a blind rage. He started to punch the back of Ulrich's head and pushed Ulrich's head into the floor.

Ulrich was trying to kick William from behind but his legs were too short to reach.

Finally guards came into the cell and pried William off of Ulrich.

William struggled with the guards while Ulrich was stood up by two guards.

The guards started to drag William out of the cell but not before William could say a few words.

"Your one lucky SOB Ulrich Stern, lucky!"

Ulrich spat a mouth full of blood at William as he was walked in the opposite direction, towards the prison nurse. He could feel his nose broken and his face stung where it had hit the ground but he was satisfied that he had gotten the better of William, proving that he, Ulrich was better then William in every way, even in loving Yumi better and longer than him. Yumi was his main focus now.

**I kno, I kno short but ya gotta admit it was good right? Well hopefully you agree but thanks for reading and please review. O and plz remember to check out my polls. thanks**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey peoples, I kno I'm updating lots aren't I? Well here's what you came for.**** I've realized that I'm talking less and less on the bold letters stuff so ****yeppers**** I think I'm going to talk a little more just to annoy ya ****lol**** ok here ya go.**

"Come on Yumi, time to wake up!" Aelita said as she shook Yumi awake.

Yumi, who was still half asleep, threw a pillow at Aelita and turned over, "Ulrich stop, I'm tired." She mumbled into her pillow.

Aelita looked down sadly and continued to wake Yumi up.

"Honey I'm not Ulrich, it's me Aelita. It's time to get up, we're going somewhere special today." Aelita said as she shook Yumi harder.

Yumi yawned and sat up, ribbing the sleep out of her eyes.

Aelita smiled, "Good morning sunshine."

Yumi looked at Aelita and half smiled, "I'm hungry." She said as she swung her legs over the side of the bed and started to walk out of the bedroom.

Aelita quickly followed her, happy that she was going to eat something for the first time in two days.

"Well I fixed eggs and bacon if you care for any."

Yumi nodded and sat at the table.

"She's acting as if she's mental." Aelita thought to herself as she spooned eggs onto a plate for Yumi.

The minute the plate hit the table, Yumi started gulping the warm food down.

Aelita laughed, "Your acting like Odd again."

Yumi looked up at Aelita momentarily and stuck her tongue out at her.

Aelita stuck her's out as well and continued on talking, "Well when your done go ahead and get dressed, we're going out today."

Yumi nodded and looked up momentarily, looking around, "Where's Odd and Jeremy?" she asked.

Aelita hated lying to Yumi but it was for her sake, "Oh they just went out for awhile to do guy stuff, I don't really know."

Yumi looked up at her suspiciously; Aelita was wringing her hands nervously in her lap and wasn't looking directly at her.

Although she knew something was going on she swatted the thought away and finished eating.

Abiding to Aelita's wishes, Yumi quickly go dressed and waited for Aelita outside in her car. She had avoided thoughts of Ulrich the whole morning but it was slowly leaking into her mind. Ulrich's smile, his touch, his warm body wrapped around her's in a hug.

Soon Yumi could feel hot tears running down her cheeks. She didn't know why she was acting as if it were too late for him, maybe it was just her hormones but she didn't' like the way things looked for them. She hadn't even been to see an officer to give her accounting of the awful day three months ago. She knew that her hospital bills would create an excellent alibi for Ulrich to prove that he hadn't killed Sissi.

Suddenly Yumi felt her sadness turn quickly into anger and hate.

Ever since she was going to Kadic, Sissi had created problems for her daily. But this, this was the worst one of them all.

Yumi was glad that Sissi was dead and had taken her own life. It proved to everyone that Yumi was a stronger person then Sissi. Sissi was so weak that she had taken her own life so she didn't' have to deal with life.

Suddenly Yumi heard the passenger side door open and quickly whipped away her tears. She couldn't take showing Aelita that she was weak, even if she was her best friend.

Aelita smiled at Yumi and started to car up. Yumi was silent as the car started to move in the direction of the highway.

Yumi didn't know where they were going but her natural curiosity was quickly picking up.

**Hey peoples, well I gotta kinda go, I kno these three chapters were kinda fast and short but it was fun. Hope ya enjoy ****em****, and remember review plz!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

1

**Hey people this is the first time I'm writing from my actual home but this should be good anways so yea...enjoy**

"Mr. Sternif you want me to be able to plead your case to a jury of women you will have to stop fighting on the sidelines, it honestly doesn't help your case at all." Ulrich's lawyer said as Ulrich being treated by a nurse in the prison hospital.

Ulrich looked up at his lawyer, fire in his eyes, "You don't know this guy like I do Ralph. I went to school with this guy, he broke into my fiance's apartment and was going through her underwear doors. The guy's a sick perve that should be shut away in an insane asylum."

Ulrich's lawyer who had known Ulrich his whole life since working for his father, was the best in his profession and never lost a case, but Ulrich was making this difficult.

"Now Mr. Stern I understand this but if you ever want to step out of this place a free man, you need to promise me you won't fight again."

Ulrich rolled his eyes and stood up off the metal bench that he was sitting on, "Yeah, whatever. Tell the guards not to put anyone else in my cell, then I'll think about it."

Ralph Pegsly had never raised his voice to Ulrich before but was quickly losing his patience.

Ralph looked at Ulrich sternly, "You know I can't do anything about that and if I request that they'll figure you unstable and put you in isolation, sealing your deal of twenty years in this place, even if your girlfriend testifies on your side."

Ulrich looked up at his lawyer sternly, he never usually acted kindly to the man that had been helping his family ever since he was born but he decided he was through being nice, but he was going to get out of prison.

"She's not my _girlfriend_, she's my FIANCÉ. The one I was in the middle of marrying until THESE CRAPPY policemen dropped in and ruined our wedding. Do you know how long I've waited for that moment Ralph? FIFTEEN YEARS RALPH, FIFTEEN YEARS!"

Ulrich was now furious and was yelling to keep himself form hurting someone or something. His lawyer simply turned around and shuffled the papers he had lying on the nurse's desk.

"There's no need to get angry Ulrich. Now I'm going to leave and find your gir...uh...fiancé and get her side of the story. Then we can discuss your choices and face a jury."

Ulrich nodded and watched his lawyer leave the room. Quickly after, two guards came in and took Ulrich to his cell. Ulrich slowly walked down the halls searching, searching for which cell William was in now.

The minute both feet were in his cell Ulrich hear the door quickly shut behind him and the lock turn. He looked down at the floor and winced when he noticed where his face had been grinded into the floor was now slippery and wet from being freshly cleaned of all the blood and hits of skin.

Ulrich slowly moved his fingers over the bumps and cuts that littered his face. He winced when they reached his nose, he carefully laid on his bed and closed his eyes seeing there nothing else he could do now. Images of Yumi filled his mind as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

**I kno I kno short but it's all I have time for plus I haven't gotten many reviews lately so no more writting until I get at least 35 reviews. Srry your chose, but I may give in if I get a couple today so go have fun writing. Love to everyone, Em43**


	9. Chapter 9

1

**Hey guys, you did a great job, I checked today and there were exactly 35 **

**reviews so you guys totally deserve this so here ya go, enjoy!**

"Welcome ladies to the labatory." said Jeremy as his chair spun around to face the girls. Jeremy turned towards Odd who was waiting next to the Supercomputer's keyboard.

"Odd the light."

Odd nodded and pressed a button on the keyboard. Yumi looked around in surprise as the lights started to dim until they were completely off. The only light in the room was coming form the Supercomputer and a large ball of light that was a map of Lyoko.

"What's going on?" Yumi asked, her voice shaky as she walked towards the Supercomputer, the large map illuminating her path.

Aelita quietly slipped in front of Yumi and pressed a few buttons on the computer's keyboards and turned back towards Yumi.

"Let's just say that we put together a slide show which will really, "return you to the past."."

Yumi looked at all three of her friends faces, confused.

"What are you guys..."

The computer screen started to move and sound started to pour out of the computer's speakers, cutting off Yumi.

Yumi stared in surprise of an image of herself in Lyoko fifteen years ago. Her Japanese outfit was exactly as she remembered. Then she saw a picture of Ulrich in Lyoko with his sword drawn form his samurai outfit.

Before the clips started, Aelita turned towards Yumi, "This is why we think you shouldn't lose hope."

Yumi was about to ask Aelita what she meant but the computer cut her off.

Screen Change

_Ulrich ran as fast as he could. He only hoped that he would get there in time. _

_His mind was racing, thoughts of Yumi falling into the digital sea and being lost forever scared him, it was the first thing he could remember that scared him._

_Yumi hung dangling over the digital sea with only an arm holding her from falling._

_Even though she should have been thinking about falling and her family, but for some reason she couldn't get Ulrich out of her mind. _

_Images of him flashed through her ind, thought of never seeing him again were to painful to think._

"_Ulrich!" Yumi screamed._

_Ulrich could see where Yumi was now, if only he could get there faster._

"_Yumi, Yumi I'm coming!" _

_Yumi could feel her hand slipping, "Ulrich!" she cried out again._

"_Yumi!" Ulrich shouted again as he poured on all the speed he had. He was only feet away._

_Yumi hand slipped, "Aaaahhhh!" _ _She screamed as she began to fall_.

"_Nooooo!" _ _Ulrich shouted as he grabbed her hand._

"_Gotcha!" he shouted in excitement._

_Yumi suddenly felt herself stop falling and a strong hand holding on to her._

_Yumi looked up at Ulrich, relieved. _

"_Oh Ulrich."_

_Ulrich couldn't wait to tell Yumi the truth, it just seemed vitally important that she knew._

"_Hey Yumi, you know that poem I gave to Sissi this morning?" _

_Yumi's expression quickly turned to anger which she knew she shouldn't have done since he was the only thing preventing her from falling into the digital sea and being lost forever._

"_Yeah, but I don't see what it has to do with this..."_

"_Well I hope you liked it cause I wrote it for you." Ulrich cut in before Yumi could finish speaking._

_Yumi looked up at Ulrich in surprise._

Screen Change

An image of Yumi and Ulrich asleep in the labatory appeared on the screen. It showed Yumi leaning against Ulrich in her sleep.

Screen Change

_Ulrich jumped and slashed through a mountain of food that was about to crush Yumi. The pair quickly ran behind a pillar and caught their breathe while the possessed food gathered itself for another attack._

_Yumi panted as she turned towards Ulrich, "Thanks for saving my life." she breathed out._

_Ulrich looked up at her and smiled, "What wouldn't I do for you?"_

Screen Change

An image of Ulrich and Yumi leaning into each other slowly to kiss. Slowly the screen was engulfed by a pure white light only a return to the past could emit.

Screen Change

As the last image faded from the computer screen, Yumi whipped away the hot tears flowing rapidly down her cheeks.

Aelita turned back towards Yumi, even her eyes were wet.

"See yumi, Ulrich loved you all this time, he never stopped and gave up on you. Now you can do which ever you choose, but I think you know the right chose."

Yumi looked up at Aelita, crying as she tried to talk.

"I know Aelita, I just, I just..." Yumi took a minute to center herself. "I just don't know what to do anymore. I mean look at all the stuff that has happened to us so far. I mean Sissi tied him to a bed, practically kidnaping him, Sissi stabs me, landing me in a hospital, my father tried to keep us apart when we were younger, William broke into my apartment and fought with Ulrich, police ruined our wedding, now he's stuck in a prison, and even XANA created problems. It seems sometimes the world is against us."

Aelita smiled and took Yumi's hands in hers, "Don't you see Yumi, it only made your bond stronger."

Yumi thought this over for a minute, she really wondered if it had made their bond stronger. She desperately wanted Ulrich out of jail which was a strong want for her.

Yumi looked up at Aelita, the tears had stopped, a new fire burned inside of her.

"Your right Aelita," Yumi smiled, she was done being gloomy and no fun anymore, "I always thought you always gave great advice."

Aelita smiled and gave Yumi a hug. Yumi laughed and went around hugging Odd and Jeremy.

Soon after the four left arm and arm laughing.

As the four friends reached the top level of the factory Aelita looked towards Yumi.

"Next stop?" she asked.

Yumi smiled, "Prison."

**Hey peoples, sorry this was soooo long but I had a lot to write. Sorry if the intros from the show are sorta correct with how they went, I had to do it from memory so give me a little slack k? K and thanks for the reviews. Now go and click on the little box in the left and have fun.. Thanks!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey peoples, yet again nothing preplanned for this chappie so it might turn out horrible or good answered, thanks lots, here's ****wat**** ya came for, enjoy!**

"Stern." A weary voice mumbled behind Ulrich.

Ulrich opened up his eyes to only meet darkness again, in prison they didn't give you much light at six in the morning.

"Go away." Ulrich shouted over his shoulder to the guard as he flipped over onto his side and pushed his head farther into his pillow.

"Are you sure you want to miss your girlfriends meeting today Mr. Stern?" the guard inquired.

At the first few words of the sentence Ulrich had slowly sat up, usually when a guard spoke like this it meant as a warning, but the second the word girlfriend came in his body sat up straight and his eyes flew open.

Ulrich quickly ruffled around his chocolate brown hair around in an unsuccessful attempt to make himself look good for Yumi. Even the sound of her name was like smelling fresh air for the first time in a week, it was refreshing.

The guard chuckled as he watched Ulrich straighten his orange inmate uniform and feverishly brush his teeth.

The guard whom everyone called Moe looked down at the papers in his hands which were Ulrich's release forms for permission of visitation. Although he knew it was against the rules for anyone who had created an offense in the prison to receive visitation, he didn't mind. He knew that Ulrich was innocent, even if he didn't even know the story. Ulrich just had that good guy sense around him.

"You bout' ready son?" Moe said as he finished signing Ulrich's forms.

Ulrich walked over to his cell door, it seemed that even the dark, dank gloom of the prison seemed as if it were Cinderella's castle to Ulrich. Even getting to see Yumi in person would have given him this feeling.

Moe looked at Ulrich and chuckled once again, "You think your some kind of pretty boy huh son?"

Ulrich laughed, "Just tryin' to look good for my girl Moe."

Moe took Ulrich's hands behind his back as the cell door slowly slide open. Quickly Moe put handcuffs on Ulrich and slowly started to walk him down the hall towards the visiting area.

Ulrich moved his wrists in the handcuffs uncomfortably, he had only had to wear them once before this and that was when he was arrested and taken to the prison.

Ulrich thought deeply for a minute about what he was going to do the minute he saw Yumi. He went through many lists of things he could say or do but nothing seemed right. Suddenly Ulrich had an idea.

"Hey Moe, I was wondering. Can I maybe see Yumi at a desk instead of behind the screen?" Ulrich asked as they turned a corner that lead to the hallway in which the visiting area resided. It was the furthest point in the whole jail for a reason after all.

Moe looked at Ulrich with sad eyes as they neared a door that led to the screen visiting areas.

"You know I cain't do that boy, you and me both would be in a heap of trouble."

Ulrich looked disappointedly at the floor as Moe sat him in a chair which faced a see through plastic window that had a small rectangular box cut in the bottom of it and small holes poked through the middle so the visitors could talk to the inmates. But in the end, Ulrich would take anything he could get.

Moe looked down at Ulrich and patted his shoulder, "It's ok son, your lucky your even getting this."

Ulrich smiled up at Moe and rubbed his wrists were Moe had just removed the cuffs.

Moe moved towards the door and spoke as he closed it behind him, "She'll be there shortly boy."

Ulrich nodded towards the door as if Moe could see him and turned back towards the plastic window. He could feel her touch, smell her scent, and hear her voice. Ulrich closed his eyes momentarily and pictured her.

Yumi walked up towards the small plastic window that the visitors guide had pointed out for her and sat down on the small chair.

She looked up at the seemingly sleeping Ulrich and with tears in her eyes reached her hand under the small rectangular box and reached for Ulrich's.

"Ulrich." Yumi slowly whispered as her hand met Ulrich's, tears streaming down her face.

Ulrich's eyes snapped opened the minute he felt a warm hand touch his.

Ulrich didn't believe his eyes, he rubbed them with his free hand many times to reassure himself.

"Yumi!" he said in surprise.

**I kno I kno I kno short ****short**** sort, I'm srry I have no idea's left and it's like 3 in the morning here so yea ****ummmm**** plz review and like it for ****wat**** it is, short….****lol**** thanks.s**


	11. Chapter 11

1

**Today I figured I should update here since I didn't yesterday and started a new story so I thought I would be nice and do this for you guys, my b-day was yesterday so I have tons of time on my hands..so here ya go srry if it's short**

Words couldn't express what Yumi was feeling right then, she could feel the hot tears flowing down her face but she couldn't even move her hands to wipe them away. She felt numb but happy at the same time.

"Ulrich." she quietly whispered.

Ulrich could hear the words coming out of his mouth but he didn't quit understand them.

"Yumi, I've missed you so much. Why haven't you been by earlier? I'm sorry this is happening I should have gone to the police the minute you were out of the hospital but I was more concerned about you and having you safe. I know it's only been a week but it feels like centuries. Oh Yumi I've missed you so much." Ulrich managed to choke out even though small tears were forming in his eyes.

Yumi finally found her senses after hearing Ulrich talk, "Ulrich I've missed you as well. I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier but I've just been in denial. I didn't think you would get out of jail for at least a year and didn't have any hope, but then Odd, Aelita, and Jeremy brought me to my senses and now I'm here. I'll be here the whole time throughout this whole ordeal, I promise."

Ulrich looked deep into Yumi's tear soaked eyes, he couldn't stand the space between them anymore. Ulrich quickly reached under the rectangular cut in the plastic wall and grabbed Yumi's hand. He lowered his head so he could rub her hand on his cheek. Yumi watched in awe at Ulrich. She let her fingers glide along his soft skin and feel his hair, she was in heaven even though she couldn't feel his body warmth next to her this was good enough.

Ulrich looked up and smiled at Yumi once he had straightened up in his chair, Yumi's hand in his, his thumb rubbing up and down on her hand.

"Ulrich I have everything figured out if we can get the doctor bills from when I was at the hospital and the testimony from my doctor at that time you'll be out before the hour is even over." Yumi said as she too smiled. It felt like a huge lump that was in her throat since Ulrich had been arrested was now lifted, a certain glow seemed to radiate off of her.

Ulrich bent down and kissed Yumi's hand, "My heroine."

Yumi blushed at the simple act of affection, she felt like she were fifteen again and her and Ulrich had just told each other how they felt for the first time.

Suddenly a loud beeping noise rang through the room, Ulrich and Yumi both looked around confused.

Suddenly a intercom came on above their heads, "Mr. Stern, Ms. Ishiyama your time is up. Please us the exits nearest you." an officers voice rang through the room.

Yumi looked at Ulrich, her face full of worry and disappointment, "No, not already."

Ulrich squeezed Yumi's hand and held on tight, "It's ok Yumi my hearing is scheduled for Thursday which is in two days. Get ahold of the doctor and tell when the court date is. Then go and get my check book and the bills from the hospital." Ulrich looked up and smiled at Yumi who's eyes once again became tearful, "And never forget Yumi, I love you."

Ulrich squeezed Yumi's hand once more, Yumi whipped away the warm tears that began to fall. She blew Ulrich and kiss and slowly stood up. Ulrich did the same and walked over to the room's exit as did Yumi. Before both left they waved at each other and blew kisses, they knew in their hearts they would be together again. Soon.

Yumi quickly walked down the jail hall, her tears stopped. She wasn't upset anymore. She felt a new hope that couldn't be ruined by no one else. She and Ulrich would be back together again. Soon.

**K peoples, sorry it was short but I kinda have no ideas for right now, it's kinda like writers block but not, it's hard to explain. Well hope to hear from you guys soon and plz review. Also check out my new story, "Trees and Stolen Kisses" it's something new but I think it's going in a good direction. Thanks ever sooo much for you kind reviews!!!! There's soo many great consistent reviewers that I can't name them all but I thank you all from the bottom of my heart, you guys are awesome!!!!**

**Thanks,**

**Em43**


	12. Author's Note

I'm sorry guys I have probably the worst case of writer's block on this story in the world. I am soo sorry for all of you guys who are there sitting, then you get excited cause this looks like a chappie. I'm sorry writer's block is worse than the flu to me.

I'm really really really sorry,

Em43


	13. Chapter 13

**Omg, I am soooo sorry for not updating for like ever! Things just got in the way this summer, boyfriend dumped me, wasn't that happy, then got super busy with school and all that so I'm bad, I'm sorry and here ya go **

Yumi looked up into the cold heartless eyes of the heavy set judge in front of her; she could feel terror and the slight hint of adrenaline seeping into her veins. The business suit she was wearing made her feel uncomfortable and was threatening to constrict the hot air out of her lungs. Nervous sweat dripped down her neck. Yumi was ready to do battle, not even thinking twice about getting her hands dirty in the process.

Yumi being herself had always been able to make people see things her way; she just hoped it would be that way with the intimidating jury that sat on both sides of her. Yumi nervously swatted at the hair sticking to the back of her damp neck.

"We call to the stand Mr. Ulrich Stern, inmate number 0079154." said Ralf, Ulrich's lawyer.

Yumi watched with tears threatening to fall over the bridge of her eyelids as Ulrich, clad in an orange prison outfit with handcuffs around both hands and ankles, walked past her to the stand next to the judge.

Mr. Merka, a heavy set judge of fifty-six, watched with piercing eyes as Ulrich too his seat in the small stand next to his own.

"Sir do you have anything to say in Mr. Stern's defense?" Mr. Merka asked Ralf.

Ralf merely nodded and stood up. He walked to the stand in which Ulrich was sitting in and leaned against it, looking more like he was at home, rather than at court.

"Mr. Stern, did you kill your ex wife Sissy in cold blood?" Ralf asked sarcastically.

Ulrich who wasn't taking the situation so lightly, answered coldly.

"No sir."

"Mr. Stern, will you please tell us all what exactly happened on that dark night two months ago?" Ralf asked.

Ulrich nodded and began his story.

"I had decided to leave Sissy after our marriage of fifteen years. I had grown tired of her antics and constant annoyance. I had loved Yumi in our younger years and we rediscovered our once extinct passion for each other. That night I had gone home to get a few things to spend the night at Yumi's for 

the night and when I told her I was leaving her, she snapped. She has knocked me out and bound and gagged me. After escaping I had merely locked her in a bathroom only using a chair to block the doorway. When I returned the next day to get all of my things, I was accompanied by Yumi. The next thing I knew, Sissy was holding Yumi back with a knife to her throat,"

Yumi gulped and put her hand to her throat, remembering that horrifying experience.

"I had told Sissy no, and she told me she was going to take everything away from me. The next thing I know she slits Yumi's throat, then stabs herself in the heart. I knew it was already too late for Sissy judging by where she was plunged the knife into herself. I was more concerned by Yumi, who I knew had a slight chance. I quickly got Yumi into the car and drove to the hospital. I never thought about Sissy's body until now. I had absolutely forgotten about her death after our neighbors had called me and told me that they had called an ambulance after discovering Sissy's body on our front lawn. I had figured they would have found the knife in her hands."

"Thank you Mr. Stern, I believe that is enough." Ralf said as he turned back towards Yumi, a smile on his face.

Before Ralf got back to the table although, he sharply turned and faced the judge again.

"Your honor I would like to call Yumi's doctor, Dr. Hunder to the stand please."

Mr. Merka nodded, "Continue."

From the large oak doors in the back of the courtroom came Yumi's doctor, Dr. Hunder. On his way to the stand he gave Yumi a smile and wink. Yumi smiled back and watched as Ulrich was taken from the stand by guards.

"Now Mr. Hunder, I would like to ask you to tell me what you experienced the night Ms. Ishiyama came to your hospital." Ralf asked Dr. Hunder.

"Certainly." Mr. Hunder said.

"Well I remember Yumi had been cut across the throat, only inches from one of her major veins. Mr. Stern had been very worried about the young miss. And he had told me exactly what he just explained. His ex wife had cut her across the throat, and the evidence was lying on my operating table. During the procedure we had almost lost Ms. Ishiyama. I remember Mr. Stern rushing to his fiancé's side immediately. Other then what I have just said, I also have documents and pictures of the young miss's throat from the operation."

Without hearing anymore, Mr. Merka nodded, "Case closed, it is apparent that this young man did nothing to harm young Elizabeth."

Air caught in Yumi's throat and her eyes quickly filled with tears. Across the room from her Ulrich eagerly waited for the guards to take his handcuffs off.

Once the handcuffs were off Ulrich smiled a large smile at Yumi and started to run to her.

"Yumi!" he shouted, his voice booming throughout the whole room.

"Ulrich!" Yumi's voice barely over a whisper as she tried to keep from letting her tears fall.

The couple ran towards each other and quickly met in the middle of the room in front of the judge's stand.

Ulrich pulled Yumi into his arms, threatening to crush her into his being. Ulrich bent his head and quickly kissed Yumi. His lips crushing hers in the most passionate kiss they had shared. Soon the kisses grew rapid and short.

"Yumi I've missed you so much, never leave me again!" Ulrich said, his voice heavy and cracking from his held back tears. "

Yumi, who's face was streaked with tears, held back from Ulrich's next kiss and looked Ulrich in the eyes, "I've missed you too Ulrich. I'll never leave again, ever."

Ulrich smiled and whipped Yumi's tears off her face, "Never."

The couple exchanged one more hug before they began to walk out of the courthouse, Ulrich's arm around Yumi's waist, and Yumi's around Ulrich's.

In the car Yumi let Ulrich drive since he hadn't had the freedom to for a while. Both sat in silence, holding hands.

Every once in a while they would look at each other and smile, or kiss while at stop lights.

Soon Yumi was leaning against Ulrich, fast asleep. Ulrich smiled and kissed the top of Yumi's hand, happy to be back where he belonged.

Soon the couple was back at home. Without waking her up, Ulrich gently picked Yumi up and out of the car, carrying her into the house and laying her on the bed.

Ulrich laid down next to Yumi and gently played with her hair. Ulrich smiled and kissed Yumi's forehead. Was it his imagination or did she smile?

"I love you, more then anything." Ulrich whispered as he held Yumi to himself and slowly drifted off.

**Ok, I know not that great. But writer block is not fun and I don't have a lot of time to write this so I hope your happy with what you got. Please review **


	14. Chapter 14

**I know, the last chapter wasn't the best, and I know it did go way to fast, but this chapter should make up for it, I hope you like it **

Ulrich looked over at the bedroom door and smiled, he knew she was out there.

Ever since Ulrich had gotten out of the prison, Yumi had trouble even letting Ulrich go to work by himself. He knew most men would have found that highly annoying, but he enjoyed every moment of it. It made his day that much happier.

Ulrich quickly shoved the hot lighter in his hands into a dresser drawer and turned towards the door.

"Come in love." He gently said as he walked towards the oak door.

Yumi who had been anxiously waiting on the other side of the door gently turned the door know and slowly pushed inward, opening the door.

Yumi was greeted by the appearance of Ulrich who was in a white button down shirt that was only buttoned half way up and black boxers. Yumi could feel the hairs on the back of her neck standing up, sudden chill ran through her spine as Ulrich slowly smiled at her.

Yumi glanced behind Ulrich, quickly returning her eyes to his as she closed and locked the door behind her, never taking her eyes off of Ulrich's.

Behind Ulrich many candles littered the dresser sending a warm golden glow across the room, outlining Ulrich to make him look as if he was the one emitting the light. Blood rose petals made a trail leading to the bed and were carelessly yet precisely placed on the golden sheets of the bed. The sweet scent of vanilla and jasmine filled the air.

Ulrich's eyes danced with blurred light as Yumi's own eyes started to well up.

"Ulrich…I…"

Ulrich quickly but gently walked across the room and hugged Yumi, pushing her head into his chest so she could cry.

"Shh." Ulrich gently whispered into her ears.

Yumi could feel Ulrich's strong, warm hands on her shaking shoulders, comforting her.

"I…I..I just missed you so much." Yumi breathed into Ulrich's chest as her tears began to stop.

Ulrich reached in Yumi's silky hair and rustled it,

"Shh, I know, I know."

Ulrich gently lifted Yumi forward and cupped her chin in his hand.



Ulrich whipped away two tears that were gently rolling down Yumi's cheeks.

"It's ok now, we're together, we'll never be apart, I promise."

Before Ulrich knew it Yumi's lips gently met his.

Yumi could feel Ulrich's hands leave her shoulder blades and travel down her back. Yumi's hands traveled the distance around Ulrich's waist and met with his chest, trailing her right hands index finger up and down, making Ulrich have goose bumps.

The kiss deepened, neither of them thinking about the amount of oxygen left in their lungs.

Finally pain entered their chests and forced them to abandon their kiss and breathe deeply.

Ulrich looked down into Yumi's eyes and smiled,

"Aren't you a little warm in those?" he asked as he pointed to Yumi's clothes.

Yumi looked down, confused.

"I'm only wearing a tank top and.."

Yumi drifted off as she saw Ulrich wink at her, immediately telling her what he meant.

Ulrich slowly bent down and kissed Yumi tenderly on her lips, his hand on her waist.

Yumi reached up and put her arms around Ulrich's neck, her hands drifting through his hair.

Slowly and gently Ulrich's hands started to skim the hemline of Yumi's tank top, and then they were under the light cloth.

The feeling of Ulrich's warm hands on her body almost mad Yumi jump out of her skin with pleasure, but she kept her feet planted on the ground and went with the flow Ulrich was creating.

Ulrich gently broke the kiss and nuzzled into her neck, making Yumi giggle.

"I've missed you so much." Ulrich groaned into Yumi's neck as his fingertips skimmed Yumi's stomach, making shivers run up her spine.

"I've missed you too." Yumi forced out as she suppressed the urge to let her hands wonder the length of Ulrich's body that was concealed mostly by his white shirt.

Ulrich noticed this and lifted his head to her ear,

"You may." He gently whispered.

Yumi understood and shyly let her fingers drift to the small white buttons that kept his shirt together.

Slowly the buttons began to come undone.

Ulrich kissed the side of Yumi's neck, his hands now drifting towards the straps of her tank top.

Soon the white shirt was being gently pulled off, leaving Ulrich's chest bare.

Yumi eyes looked up and down Ulrich's perfect chest

Ulrich gently slipped off one strap of Yumi's tank top. He quickly looked up into Yumi's eyes, looking for any sign of discomfort.

Yumi noticed this and kissed Ulrich on his soft lips, sliding the other strap off herself.

Ulrich read the message in Yumi's eyes when she looked back up at his and smiled sweetly.

Ulrich slowly bent down and lifted the hem of her shirt, gently kissing her stomach's bare skin, making Yumi giggle.

Yumi could feel Ulrich smile into her skin as he slowly started to straighten up to look her in the eyes.

Suddenly his eyes became alarmingly serious,

"Tell me something." He said urgently, his voice hardly above a whisper.

"Anything." Yumi breathed.

"If you could have anything, anything in the world right now, what would it be?" his voice was velvet smooth, his yes intensely burning holes in Yumi's.

"You." Yumi slowly whispered, her eyes staring back into Ulrich's with the same intensity, she hadn't even had to think about an answer to the question, he should have known the answer himself.

Ulrich looked into Yumi's eyes deeply, saying things with his eyes that couldn't be put into words.

Before either knew it their lips were tightly sealed together, hands in each other's hair.

Soon the kiss turned rapid and aggressive.

Yumi could feel Ulrich's warm hands travel the length of her tank top once again where they hesitated.

Yumi knew Ulrich was very respectful of her and realized he was waiting for her to be ready.

Yumi, with her lips still on Ulrich's, snaked her hands down Ulrich's arms until they reached his hands. She slowly started to pull upwards, bringing her tank top with.

Soon the piece of clothing was forgotten on the floor.

Ulrich pulled his lips from Yumi's and gently trailed sort kisses down her neck to her collar bone where he stopped.

Ulrich's hands slowly found their way to the hand of Yumi's pajama bottoms.

As Yumi had anticipated, Ulrich's hands had stopped there, just skimming back and forth along the band.

Ulrich, who's head was still nuzzled in the hollow of Yumi's neck, breathed heavily, expecting disappointment. To his surprise Yumi gently but swiftly lowered the clothing until it too accompanied the tank top on the floor.

Ulrich who had been surprised by Yumi's actions pulled his head back up so that his lips met Yumi's once again.

Yumi snaked her fingers through Ulrich's hair, proud of her irrational actions, but she still wanted more. She had done this many times already with Ulrich, but she wanted this time to be special, maybe even more than the first time.

Ulrich gently ran his hands up Yumi's thighs, reaching underneath and gently shifting her up and over the footboard of the bed. Yumi put her arms around Ulrich's neck as he put one hand in the small of her back and gently pulled her towards the middle of the bed.

Once comfortable, Yumi flipped over so that now she was on top of Ulrich.

Yumi pulled her lips from Ulrich's and looked into his chocolate brown eyes.

Ulrich answered her unasked question by reaching up and fondly rustling her ebony hair.

Yumi grabbed his hand and held it to her lips, gently gliding her tongue across this fingers.

Ulrich watched as Yumi looked into his eyes and have him a seductive smile.

Yumi released Ulrich's hand and gently kissed Ulrich's lips, but she didn't stop. Yumi kissed Ulrich down to the base of his throat. Then Yumi slowly let her hands glide down Ulrich's chest.

Ulrich could feel his skin tingle wherever Yumi's hands were.

Yumi sat up on Ulrich's lower stomach and reached for the clasp to her bra.

Usually Ulrich would take over from this point on, but Yumi had grown to learn that she liked being in control.

Ulrich watched in silence as Yumi pulled her bra off. Ulrich laid in silence, taking his time as to respect Yumi and her boundaries, little did her know she wanted exactly what he wanted, and she wanted it fast.

Yumi looked in Ulrich's eyes and without leaving his eyes she took his hands in hers and pressed them against her breasts.

Ulrich gently rubbed each as Yumi proceeded to lower her mouth onto his yet again.

Soon Yumi's panties accompanied the rest of her clothing on the floor.

With her mouth still on his, Yumi took Ulrich's hands from her body and moved them to each side of his body. She gently started to pull her mouth down Ulrich's neck. Soon she was at the hollow of his throat again.

Slowly Yumi slipped out her tongue and started to painstakingly slow to run her tongue down Ulrich's chest. Ulrich who had been silent throughout this process, groaned.

Yumi enjoyed making Ulrich groan, it only turned her on more.

Yumi slowly approached the band to Ulrich's boxers. Yumi's eyes flickered to Ulrich's face which was filled with amusement. Yumi slowly slipped her tongue under the band of the boxers. Yumi closed her eyes as she ran her hands up both legs of the boxers, coming in contact with Ulrich's member.

Ulrich groaned loudly as Yumi gently rubbed his member while pulling the boxers down and allowing them to fall amidst all the other forgotten clothing articles.

Slowly Yumi lowered her mouth to meet with Ulrich's member. Ulrich groaned again as Yumi lifted her mouth again.

"Ulrich, I've missed you so much." Yumi said as she began to lower her mouth onto Ulrich's member, moving her head back and forth.

"I've missed you too." Ulrich's grunted out as he placed his hands on the back of Yumi's head. The warmth of Yumi's mouth felt amazing on his member, making him groan.

Every now and again Ulrich would groan out Yumi's name. Soon Ulrich had a standing erection, and was back on top of Yumi.

Ulrich slowly spread Yumi's legs in front of him. He placed his hands on either side of Yumi and looked up into her face,

"Are you sure?" he asked, concern in his eyes.

Yumi smiled seductively at Ulrich and nodded.

Ulrich smiled and closed his eyes as he slowly entered Yumi, feeling her walls making room for him.

Yumi's teeth clenched together and she balled her hands into fists in the sheets of the bed.

"Keep going." She demanded when she felt Ulrich hesitate.

Ulrich slowly thrust into Yumi again, then came back out.

"Harder!" Yumi shouted.

Ulrich pulled Yumi's knees to his chest and thrust in harder.

Yumi could feel Ulrich hit her sweet spot and she groaned louder than she ever had before.

Soon Ulrich was thrust continually, not pausing at all inbetween thrusts.

"Say my name!" he shouted.

"Ulrich." Yumi groaned out.

Now Yumi could feel something new, she knew she was going to cum soon.

"Louder!" Ulrich shouted again as he thrust into Yumi, the rhythm matching the beating of their hearts now.

"Ulrich!" Yumi shouted again, she could feel her juices spilling out.

"Louder!!" Ulrich shouted again as he felt himself starting to cum.

"ULRICH URLICH ULRICH ULRICH!!" Yumi shouted at the top of her lungs as they both simultaneously came.

Panting, Ulrich rolled over on his side and smiled at Yumi. Both were drenched in sweat, Yumi's hair clinging to her face, Ulrich's hair seemed as if it had wilted.

"I love you." Yumi said as she kissed Yumi again.

"I love you too." Ulrich said as he pulled the blankets up to their bodies. Ulrich wrapped his arms around Yumi, both drifting off to sleep instantly.

**Ok, I know not that great but I'm tired and I don't really feel like writing that much tonight, so you can add more in your own imagination ;**

**Thanks for reading and please review **

**Xoxo**

**Em43**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok, I agree; there really isn't any reason for this irresponsibly I have become accustom to. Writer's block was part of it, but pure procrastination was most of it. I hope this last chapter, of what will probably be the very last part of "Winter Wonderland" I will ever write, will be enough to make up for the long wait. Thank you everyone for enjoying this series as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Most importantly I would like to thank Hina Ata for continuously pushing me to finish this series, and without this person, this probably wouldn't have been written. But enough of this, happy reading (:**

"Are you ready Yumi?" Aelita asked.

Yumi looked down to her white dress and smoothed out a fold that she noticed in her lap.

"I'm not sure anymore Aelita." She said, not meeting her bright eyes.

"Oh, Yumi." Aelita cooed as she pulled a chair under herself so she could sit opposite Yumi.

"I mean, what if something else happens. Like, like, the church falls down or something." Yumi said, her arms flying above her head to show just how worried she was.

Aelita leaned in and pushed a piece of raven colored hair out of Yumi's face; which had sprung loose from its' tight bun while Yumi had been moving dramatically.

"I can promise you this, nothing will happen this time." Aelita spoke just above a whisper.

Yumi looked from Aelita's worried eyes to the wondrous stained glass winder that was opposite her in the church's back room. Her eyes glided past each panel of oak wood to the round clock that seemed to be her worst enemy at the time. Her wedding would be starting in ten minutes, and she couldn't even get her emotions in check.

Surely nothing would happen this time, everything was perfect. The police had said that she had nothing to worry about, Ulrich's case had been dismissed, and everything had been finalized. Yet, Yumi had this terrible feeling something was not quite right. Her stomach was in knots, and she had an overwhelming feeling she was going to vomit.

"Yumi, can I get your picture once more?" Milly asked, camera in hand.

Yumi nodded and stood. She motioned for all her bride's maids to gather around her. Tamiya, Aelita, and Samantha hurried to her side, their burgundy dresses swishing back and forth around their feet. Milly set the tripod up and took a second to make sure the shot was straight. She pushed a button on the top of the camera and hurried to join the group.

A red light began to flash on the camera, an automatic timer was quickly doing its' job. Yumi's forged smile began to slip as she focused on the red light. The last time she had seen a red flashing light was when Ulrich was taken away in a police car.

Before Yumi could registered it; a tremendous flash filled her eyes, and she was momentarily blinded. Stunned out of her trance, Yumi shook her head and went with her friends to look at the photograph on the camera.

"Oh Yumi, you didn't smile." Tamiya said with a sad voice.

"We'll just have to take another after the wedding." Aelita said excitedly, turning to Yumi and smiling.

"Here's your bouquet Yumi." Samantha said as she lifted the arrangement of flowers from nearby table to Yumi.

"Thank you." Yumi said, slowly as if robotically. She took the flowers from Samantha and examined them. They were the colors of a slow sunset; all different shades or purple, blue, and white.

Suddenly sounds of a slow organ song could be heard from the doorway and Yumi's heart began to race.

"It's time to line up!" Aelita almost screamed with excitement. She hurriedly helped Yumi's put her veil on, and they were out the door.

Yumi watched distantly as one by one; Aelita, Samantha, Tamiya, and finally Milly's little sister; the flower girl, walked down the aisle. Milly stayed behind with her tripod as to capture pictures for the wedding.

With her hands sweating, and her pulse racing; Yumi took her father's arm and began walking down the aisle. The whole time she walked, Yumi's eyes were wildly looking about the room for any signs of danger. Soon Yumi was up the small set of stairs and was at the altar.

She looked up into Ulrich's chocolate eyes, and took in his warm; excited smile.

For the first time in four hours, Yumi began to enjoy her wedding.

Ulrich looked confident as ever, her shoulders held back formally and his posture straight as an arrow. His focus was solely on Yumi and nothing else.

The two meet eyes for the second time and turned to the preacher. The preacher smiled towards each of them and winked. He lifted a bible to his waist and began to read out.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today.."

"Wait,"

Yumi looked wildly at Ulrich along with everyone else in the room. Murmurs broke out in the pews, and Yumi felt as if she was going to cry.

"One minute, please." Ulrich said, turning to Yumi to smile slyly.

He quickly ran down the aisle, startling many in the pews.

"Ulrich, what are you doing?" Yumi whispered worriedly to herself.

"What are you doing!?" Milly whispered furiously to Ulrich who was running his hands down the grand oak doors that lead to the front of the church.

After a minute of looking, Ulrich's hands found what he was looking for. He turned the golden lock on the door and smiled sheepishly at Milly.

"Making sure nothing happens to my wedding."

Yumi watched bewildered as Ulrich rushed back down the aisle. He was at her side in seconds and smiled to her and the preacher.

He smiled apologetically at Yumi, and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Just making sure nothing happens." He said happily.

Yumi eyes weld up, and she had to bite her lip as to not cry. Ulrich and Yumi's eyes bore into each other's, and they did not hear the speech they both were sure was wonderfully given by the preacher. Their concentration was solely for each other and nothing could help that.

The rings were presented and vows were made, and in what seemed like seconds the preacher spoke for one last time.

"I now announce you, man and wife. You may kiss the bride.

Ironically, this was the only part of the ceremony either heard. Without further encouragement, Ulrich lifted Yumi's veil and gripped her neck, pulling her into an impatient kiss. It was the most passionate kiss of Yumi's life.

Cheers rung in their ears, and they turned to smile at the crowd in the pews. Claps encouraged Yumi to turn in utter joy and throw her bouquet into the crowd. She turned hurriedly to find who the lucky girl was who caught it.

Unsurprisingly she turned to find Aelita gripping the flowers high above her head. Her hair was torn from its' bun and one of her dresses' straps was hanging from her shoulder. Obviously she had run as fast as she could in six in heels, and fought tooth and nail to get that bouquet.

Yumi laughed whole heartedly as she looked at the bewildered look on Jeremy's face as Aelita approached him, a sly smile on her face.

She was suddenly spun around and caught in strong arms. She looked up into Ulrich's eyes and smiled.

"We're married!" she said as Ulrich kissed her again and flashes began to pop in the pews from numerous cameras.

Six weeks later..

Yumi stared unblinkingly at the small pink cross on the white stick.

Her mind was racing.

That was why she had been nauseous at the wedding!

Yumi walked in a trance from the bathroom into the adjoining master bedroom. Her eyes glazed over and her heart racing.

Ulrich sat on the bed, pulling on a pair of socks. He was getting ready to go to work that morning, the first time in four weeks. He had decided that Yumi and he should have an extended honeymoon for the grief they had endured the first time around. They had vacationed in the Tropics, one of Yumi's dreams.

"Ul..Ulrich?" Yumi asked, her voice only a whisper.

Ulrich's head snapped up instantly, his eyes clouded with worry. He stood and walked over to Yumi, wrapping his arms around her.

"What is it, what's wrong?" he asked anxiously.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered.

Ulrich's eyes grew huge with realization.

Then, he fainted.

**Ok well, it's finally over. It probably seems hurried, and that's because it was. I decided to get my butt in gear and finally finish this for those of you who are still interested in it. Now it is 4:32 in the morning and I've been writing for three hours. I doesn't seem like much, but hopefully you enjoy it. I'm not sure if I will continue this to show Yumi's baby, but perhaps in the future when I am ready to be responsible for projects I will start WW:4. But for the time being that seems far off. Thank you for reading and reviewing(:**


End file.
